1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner with a dust collecting assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, as an apparatus for cleaning a floor or carpet of an interior, a vacuum cleaner sucks in polluted outside air with impurities through operation of an air sucking device such as a motor provided in a main boy thereof, and collects impurities separated from polluted air, and discharges cleaned air to an outside thereof.
Hereinafter, a related art upright type vacuum cleaner will be described referring to FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art vacuum cleaner includes a sucking nozzle 2 moving on a floor and sucking polluted air with impurities, a main body 4 provided at an upper part of the sucking nozzle 2 and having an air sucking device therein for generating air sucking force, and a handle 6 coupled with an upper part of the main body 4.
The sucking nozzle 2, through an inlet provided on a bottom surface thereof, sucks in polluted air with impurities by operating the air sucking device while moving on the floor to be cleaned.
As aforementioned, the main body 4 includes the air sucking device (not shown) generating sucking force, and sucks in polluted air with impurities through the inlet by operating the air sucking device.
The main body 4 is hinge coupled with an upper rear part of the sucking nozzle 2, and the body 4 is provided to be inclined rearward from the sucking nozzle 2 at a predetermined angle.
A handle 6 for a user to operate the movement of the vacuum cleaner is coupled to the upper part of the main body 4, thereby allowing the user to clean a desired area adjusting an inclination angle of the main body 4.
Meanwhile, on a front surface of the main body 4, a dust collecting assembly 8 is detachably provided for collecting impurities separated from the polluted air, and a detachable device 7 is provided at the main body, particularly at an upper part of the dust collector, for detaching the dust collector.
According to an air flow in the upright type vacuum cleaner structured as aforementioned, by an operation of an air sucking device provided in the main body 4, the polluted outside air with impurities is sucked in through an inlet provided on a lower surface of the sucking nozzle 2. The polluted air sucked in through the inlet of the sucking nozzle is entered into the dust collecting assembly 8 through the main body 4, and then discharged outside through an inside of the main body 4 after the impurities such as dust contained in the polluted air are filtered by a cyclone method or a filtering method using a filter in the dust collecting assembly.
In the related art upright vacuum cleaner configured as aforementioned, when a predetermined time is passed, the dust collecting assembly is filled with impurities and thus a user needs to empty the dust collecting assembly and put it back to the main body regularly.
However, the vacuum cleaner with the dust collecting assembly 8 detachably provided is prevented from losing air and from being overloaded while operating only if airtightness is maintained between the dust collecting assembly and the main body, in other words, if there is no air loss between the dust collecting assembly and the main body.
Therefore, development of a vacuum cleaner is requested for enabling to prevent the inferior mounting and to maintain airtightness between the dust collecting assembly and the main body.